Padre cuentame un cuento
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Codycam no puede dormirse temprano y le pide a su padre que le cuente cuentos por las noches. Parodias a cuentos populares; Universo Alterno
1. La gótica durmiente

**Maldito cerebro que no se le ocurre nada productivo. Así es como la gente termina haciendo parodias de cuentos.**

**Aquí empieza, dejen reviews.**

_-Papí, cuéntame un cuento- Decía el pequeño CodyCam._

_-Lo que tú digas hijo- Respondió su padre._

_Se aercó a un estante y sacó un libro rojo._

_-Esta historia se llama "La gótica durmiente"._

En un castillo en las tierras de Nosedonde, la reina Courtney y el rey Scott dieron luz a una niña de pelo azul y negro a la que llamaron Gwen.

Ese día, tres hadas madrinas entraron al palacio. La primera era una mujer rubia alta y con un flequillo en forma de V al revés, llevaba un traje celeste. La segunda era aún más alta, de pelo morado y llevaba un traje amarillo. La última era albina, de estatura baja y llevaba un traje verde.

-Yo empiezo con el deseo- Gritaba eufórica el hada de pelo violeta- Yo te doy habilidades majestuosas que necesitarás en el futuro. Tú sigues Dawn.

-Yo te ofrezco una piel tan blanca como la de la nieve, unos ojos tan negros como la noche y una voz tan dulce como el trino de los pájaros- Dijo la albina.

-Y yo te ofrezco…- Iba a decir la rubia, pero una nube de humo apareció en medio de la sala, y de ella salieron una persona verde y muy alta, y un chico semi calvo, con garras y una cara escalofriante.

-Son Dakotazoide y El Zeke- Se escuchaban gritos en la multitud- Corran por sus vidas.

Dakotazoide se acercó a los reyes y les dijo:

-Osaron hacer una fiesta y no invitarme, ya verán- Sacó un libro y un báculo- Cuando cumpla los 16 tocará una hoja de eucalipto y morirá- El Zeke se rio de forma malvada y desaparecieron como un espejismo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Se lamentaba el rey Scott.

-Hay una esperanza- Dijo la tercer hada- Yo no le he dado nada aún, no puedo romper la maldición, pero en cambio puedo hacer que se duerma junto con todos ustedes hasta el beso del verdadero amor.

-Si eso salva a nuestra hija- Dijo la reina- Hazlo.

Inmediatamente, el rey le ordenó al comandante B que destruyera todos los árboles de eucalipto.

**16 años más tarde…**

Una adolescente de pelo Negro y azul caminaba por un valle cerca del palacio, cuando encontró a un pequeño llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa niño?- Preguntó.

-Mi gato salió corriendo y se escondió dentro de esa torre- El niño señaló una torre cercana- Pero me asusta ir allí, me ayudas a sacarlo.

Resignada, subió a la torre, y vio un gato cuando llegó al último piso, pero cuando iba a agarrarlo, tropezó con una piedra y calló sobre un montón de hojas de eucalipto. La profecía se cumplió y la chica cayó en un gran sueño.

El niño empezó a deformarse, creció un poco, se paró en cuatro patas y empezó a perder pelo, luego hizo sonidos extraños y le salieron garras en los pies y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. El zeke había logrado perfeccionar en esos años sus técnicas de camuflaje, luego desapareció.

Cuando los reyes llegaron a la torre, llevaron a su hija en una camilla y la dejaron en la habitación más lujosa del palacio.

Poco a poco todos se fueron durmiendo en el castillo hasta que no quedó nadie despierto.

**Una banda de años*****1 **** después…**

Duncan, un chico de pelo verde andaba en caballo por el campo, cuando una luz se le apareció apuntando a una piedra con una espada, el chico la agarró y el hada de verde se le apareció en frente.

-Bienvenido noble caballero- Dijo Bridgette, el hada rubia.

-¿Caballero? debes confundirme con otra persona- Respondió el otro.

-Yo nunca me equivoco Duncan- El chico de pelo verde se asombró- Esta espada solo la puede levantar un caballero de corazón noble y puro, y tendrá la misión de rescatar a la princesa Gwen y vencer a Dakotazoide.

-Solo me gustó la parte de la chica- Dijo Duncan- Pero si eso hay que hacer para conseguirla, dalo por hecho.

El valeroso Duncan subió a su caballo y sacó su espada, de la nada, una armadura plateada le cubrió todo el cuerpo, sin contar las manos, y una ranura para respirar y ver. Se encaminó al palacio donde la princesa se encontraba dormida, pero unos esqueletos negros con armaduras se interpusieron en su camino, pero los eliminó de un golpe con su espada, más monstros aparecieron, pero los siguió golpeando con su espada, hasta que llegó a la pared del castillo.

Dentro de las enredaderas que se encontraban en la pared del castillo se encontraba Zeke durmiendo, hasta que el ruido del caballo lo despertó, saltó de su escondite y empezó a atacar a Duncan. Después de arañarlo por mucho tiempo, logró hacerle un pequeño tajo a su armadura, y se retiró rápidamente, confiado, el caballero siguió su camino, pero Zakotazoide salió desde el suelo e intentó tirar un rayo en el tajo de la armadura de Duncan.

Y le pegó, pero no a él, sino a ella. El hada logró interponerse entre el rayo y el caballero, pero ella fue quien pagó.

-¡No!- Gritó Duncan- Ya me habías empezado a caer bien.

-Mátala, sálvanos- Dijo el hada- Su punto débil está en…

No pudo seguir, ya que su cuerpo se desintegró, una fina capa de polvo cubría el cielo.

-PAGARÁS POR ESTO- Duncan enojado empezó a pegarle golpes con la espada, pero no le hacían ni un rasguño, hasta que le pegó en el dedo chiquito del pie.

Dakotazoide empezó a desmoronarse, y su cuerpo se hizo cenizas, hasta que de sus cenizas salió una llave. El caballero entró al castillo y vio un montón de gente durmiendo por todos lados, en la cocina, en los dormitorios, contra las estanterías, sobre las mesas, en el suelo, e incluso en el jardín. Abrió una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras, subió y la encontró a ella.

Pelo negro y azul oscuro, pálida y de su misma altura, Duncan no pudo resistirse y la besó, la muchacha empezó a despertarse y se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

El resto de la gente empezó a despertarse, y vieron donde estaban, un palacio cubierto de hongos y malezas, árboles gigantes y disparejos, pastos y flores secas, telas de araña, comida mohosa y podrida, sábanas destrozadas, cadáveres de animales, vigas de madera destruidas y enredaderas por doquier*2.

**Un tiempo después…**

La princesa Gwen caminaba por la alfombra de seda hacia el altar donde su futuro esposo la esperaba, subió un par de escalones y llegó junto al Padre*3 DJ.

-Señor Duncan Dumont, acepta a Gwen Zimmerman como su esposa- Dijo el Padre*3

-Sí, acepto- Respondió Duncan.

-Y usted, Gwen Zimmerman, acepta a Duncan Dumont como su esposo.

-Sí- Respondió la princesa.

-Entonces los declarado Marido y mujer blablablá , puede besar a la novia.

Los ahora casados se besaron, mientras en los bancos la gente aplaudía.

Gwen lanzó el ramo de flores, y alguien que Duncan reconoció inmediatamente apareció mágicamente en la sala y lo agarró.

-¡Regresaste!- Gritó Duncan.

-Me había olvidado de decírtelo, las hadas tardamos unos pocos años en revivir.

Duncan sonrió, y caminó hacia su caballo con Gwen, a formar su propio reino, unas personas los seguían.

_Un Cody adulto podía ver como su pequeño hijo CodyCam de desperezaba de sueño, el hombre apagó la luz y cerró la puerta._

**Les gustó ¿Eh?**

**Por cada review están salvando un hada de ser asesinada, demuestren que tienen corazón, háganlo por Dawn.**


	2. Caperucita celeste

**A petición del público llega… (Ruido de tambores)**

**¡La segunda historia! **

_CodyCam tampoco se podía dormir la noche siguiente, y le pidió, como la noche anterior, que le leyera un cuento._

_-Está bien hijo._

_Esta historia se llama: Caperucita celeste._

En un lugar lejos, pero muy lejos, pero muy muy lejano, tanto que no se podía decir con palabras, vivía una adolescente con su madre. Un día, la madre mando a la adolescente a que le lleve una canasta con comida a su abuela Heather, que vivía cruzando el bosque.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir yo?- Se quejó la adolescente.

-Solo has ido 2 veces, no te quejes- Le dijo la madre- Y recuerda de no tomar el camino del bosque ni hablar con extraños.

-Sí, ya se.

La adolescente salió de su casa, era una persona rubia de ojos celestes y llevaba una capa celeste, se llamaba Bridgette, pero le decían caperucita celeste (Ah re trucho).

Caperucita celeste siguió el camino normal, pero estaba cortada, así que fue por el bosque. Mientras miraba el paisaje y los animales, algo salió de entre las plantas.

Era un ser lleno de pelo, bípedo y con una cola larga y negra, miró a caperucita celeste con una cara rara y la saludó.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó.

-Bridgette, pero me dicen Caperucita celeste- Respondió La adolescente.

-Yo soy Lobojandro.

-Que nombre más raro.

-Es extranjero.

-¿De dónde vienes la gente también tiene pelo?- Preguntó un poco curiosa.

-Sí, fue en una epidemia. Por cierto ¿A dónde vas niña?

-Voy a llevarle comida a mi abuela Heather que vive en una cabaña al otro lado del bosque.

-Yo conozco un camino más rápido, tienes que girar a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y verás un campo lleno de flores, luego sigues recto y llegarás al otro lado.

Confiada, la niña fue por el camino que Lobojandro le había dicho

-Esa niña se lo creyó con más inocencia que un niño de 2 años- Pensó Lobojandro- La mandé por el camino largo, le llevara mucho tiempo salir de allí mientras yo llegare en un par de minutos.

Salió corriendo y llegó a una cabaña, donde divisó a una mujer de unos 50 años con el pelo negro grisáceo y ojos grises que tejía un gorro rojo. Lobojandro se relamió y se decidió a usar su plan maestro, tragó saliva e intentó imitar a la adolescente, luego se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó la abuela Heather.

-Soy Caperucita Celeste- Dijo Lobojandro usando una voz parecida a la de la adolescente- Te traje una canasta con comida.

-Pasa, la puerta está abierta.

Lobojandro empujó la puerta y se acercó al cuarto donde se encontraba la abuelita tejiendo y la agarró de los hombros.

-Cuanto tiempo Heather Grey Frids- Dijo- No nos vemos desde hace cuarenta y cinco años.

-Tú- Grito la anciana.

-Es hora de ajustar cuentas- Dijo, y la empujó contra una pared.

Heather agarró una lámpara de piso y le pegó con ella en la rodilla y lo tiró contra una pila de cajones de madera. El hombre sacó un escobillón, lo partió y acometió contra la anciana, la cual bloqueó su golpe con la lámpara. Lobojandro arrojó el escobillón contra Heather y le pegó en el brazo, acto seguido agarró una espátula y le pegó en la mano. La anciana soltó la lámpara, distracción que aprovechó su contrincante para sacársela y la tiró al piso, apuntándole con la punta en el pecho.

Un grito interrumpió la pelea, Caperucita celeste había llegado a la casa y había visto todo lo que había pasado

Flashback…

Caperucita celeste siguió el camino que Lobojandro le había dicho y encontró el campo de flores, a lo lejos pudo ver un caballo con silla de montar y se subió.

"La abuelita se llevarán una sorpresa cuando vea este caballo" Pensó Bridgette.

Cuando llegó a la casa vio que la puerta estaba hecha trizas y todo estaba desparramado, agarró un palo y entro al cuarto de la abuela.

Dejó caer la canasta y dio un grito ante tal escena, Lobojandro intentaba "Matar" a su abuela.

Fin flashback…

Un joven leñador que pasaba por ahí escuchó el grito y corrió hacia la fuente de éste.

Cuando entró a la casa vio esa perturbadora escena y sacó su hacha, pero Lobojandro se dio vuelta y lo reconoció.

-Geoff- Gritó Lobojandro.

-Y que lo digas amigo- Dijo el leñador- Te afectó mucho esa epidemia, ¿No probaste lo que te dije?

-No funcionó, pero veo que tú eres inmune.

-Por cierto, quieres ir a parrandear.

-Encantado, pero que hacemos con estas- Dijo señalando a Bridgette y Heather.

-Que vengan, cuantos más mejor.

Y entonces se fueron a parrandear.

Unos años más tarde, Geoff y Caperucita celeste remodelaron la casa de la abuela Heather y se quedaron a vivir allí, Lobojandro y La abuelita se fueron al bosque y tuvieron Niños Yeti Radioactivos.

La madre se quedó sola y se murió.

Fin.

_CodyCam bostezó y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él y se dormía._

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**Mientras esperan el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews sobre que pareja les gustaría que pusiera, y que historia podría ser.**


End file.
